Canary
|kana = カナリア |rōmaji = Kanaria |name = Canary |manga debut = Chapter 41 |anime debut = Episode 33 (1999) Episode 23 (2011) |japanese voice = Reiko Kiuchi (1999) Motoko Kumai (2011) |english voice = Rocio Barahona (1999) |gender = Female |age = 14-15 |hair = Dark Red (1999) Brown (2011) |eyes= Green (1999) Grey (2011) |height = 164cm |weight = 52kg |blood type = AB |occupation = Zoldyck Butlers' Apprentice |image gallery = yes}} Canary (カナリア, Kanaria) is an apprentice butler of the Zoldyck Family. Anyone attempting to pass her post on the estate will be expelled via force. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 41 Appearance Background Canary grew up in Meteor City, the city the Mafia and the Phantom Troupe also call home. In the 2011 anime series, she also says that if Killua ever wishes to visit the city one day, she will act as his guide. When she was ten years old, she took down a Blacklist Hunter together with a hundred of his men attempting to go through her post within a minute. She refuses to let Gon pass her post, beating him severely,but is later convinced that his intent as Killua's friend is true. Hunter x Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 41 She is thereafter knocked out by Kikyo Zoldyck Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 41, but still accompanies Gon to the servants' quarters. Hunter x Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 43 Canary is taken hostage by the butlers briefly inside, but is released after Gotoh plays a coin game with Gon. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 43 Personality Canary appears to have a personal relationship with Killua. When Gon first mentions Killua in front of her, he notes that just for a fraction of a second, her eyes convey gentleness or concern, although she tries to suppress it. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 41 A flashback shows Canary and Killua's first meeting. Killua wishes to become friends with her, but she tells him that, as an employee of the Zoldyck family, she is not expected to have any feelings towards her masters. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 42 Plot Zoldyck Family arc Canary first appears as a guard on the path to the Zoldyck residence, preventing Gon and his friends from reaching Killua. She is shown to greatly overpower Gon in combat with her staff, although the longer he challenges her, the more reluctant she becomes to attack. Eventually, she refuses to attack Gon entirely. Gon tells Canary that she is different from Mike, and that although she tries to hide her feelings, she still has a heart. It is implied Canary would have let them pass, as she begs to Gon to save Killua before being knocked unconscious by Kikyo Zoldyck. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 41 Upon recovering, Canary leads Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio to the Intendants Room, so they can use their phone in hopes of reaching the main residence Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 42. During their wait for Killua, Gon and the others are invited to play a coin game with Gotoh, with Canary's life used as a gamble. However, Gon wins the game, and Canary's life is spared. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 43 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Canary returns alongside Gotoh as a guardian to Killua, who had just broken Alluka out of the Zoldyck estate. Canary and Gotoh both accompany Killua due to the requirements of the Level 4 Restriction the Zoldyck family placed on him. Killua explains that he requested Canary to come with him so Alluka, who he claims as a girl, could receive delicate care. Canary understands that Killua is counting on her, and as his friend, she states that she would go to the depths of Hell for him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 324 After being intercepted by Illumi's controlled drivers, the group is forced to go on foot, however Killua uses his Kanmaru ability to lose them. Following this the servants are met by Hisoka whom Gotoh decides to fight in order for Canary, Tsubone and Amane to follow Killua.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 327 As Killua increases his speed, Tsubone is forced to turn herself into a motorcycle with the other two riding on her to reach Killua's speed. When Killua jumps into the forest making it impossible for Tsubone to follow, the trio makes it to the airport where the butlers were arranging an airship to travel, they eventually can manage a total of 8 airships with Canary distracting Amane to ensure Killua escapes the surveillance of the butlers although she denies this. Amane becomes frustrated and attempts to follow Killua but Canary tells her that at this point there is really no way to follow after Killua without him suspecting, and upon her rather comical frustration, Canary points out that Amane is cute to which she embarrasses. Abilities Being an apprentice butler of the Zoldyck family, Canary is an expert fighter, being able to defeat a troop of Hunters trying to intrude the Zoldyck estate in mere minutes without breaking a sweat. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 41 Her weapon is a rod that she always carries with her. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 41 She has shown to be adept with assassination techniques like Shadow Step, although, she was not aware of it and claimed she might have learned during her days in Meteor City. Nen So far she has not shown any Nen abilities of her own, however as her aura was used by Tsubone in her motorcycle mode, it is implied she knows how to use Nen. Trivia *Canary has a rather large role in the Hunter × Hunter musical, The Nightmare of Zoldyck, identified as one of Killua's precious friends. *Canary's past was never revealed in the manga, but a Hunter × Hunter character guidebook published in 2001 revealed that she originated from Meteor City. In Madhouse's adaptation, a scene is added in which Canary states that she was from Meteor City and she knows how to use the Shadow Step. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Zoldyck family employees Category:Unknown Nen type users